


'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [33]
Category: Dream SMP (Web Series)
Genre: Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Communication, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous TommyInnit, Jealousy, Kinda, Platonic Relationships, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Rated T for TommyInnit, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, sad tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: But I can't help from asking, "Are you bored yet?"And if you're feeling lonely you should tell meBefore this ends up as another memory
Relationships: Tubbo & Ranboo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> If any cc's mentioned say they don't want to be in fanfic it'll be taken down immediately and this is all platonic lets gOOOOO

Tommy, for all intents and purposes, was jealous. Not that he'd admit to that, but he truly was. It was a horrible, green monster that had burrowed its way into his stomach the first time he'd seen Tubbo ( _his_ Tubbo) hide behind Ranboo when he'd first been let out of the prison. The two had on their matching silver and gold rings, and Ranboo stood in front of Tubbo, blocking him with his arm as if- as if Tommy was going to _hurt_ Tubbo. It made the back of his neck hot and his throat tight around a large knot, and he burnt the flower Ranboo gave him with a sick kind of satisfaction.

Was he really that replaceable?

He grunted, glaring out across the ocean that bordered Snowchester. Somewhere behind him, he could hear the ruckus coming from Tubbo's house, a screaming baby and a pair of loudly laughing parents having a wonderful time, he was sure. They were straight out of a fucking fairytale, weren't they? The tall, wonderful man with a mysterious past comes and sweeps the kind, eccentric, smart, and whatever else the protagonist off his feet. They adopt a child together then get married for tax benefits and then end up falling in love while the protagonist's best friend goes through the worst fucking pain imaginable.

Okay. Maybe it's not a fairy tale, but whatever.

His point still stood, Ranboo was everything he wasn't. He was welcoming and kind and soft-spoken, he was filthy rich and terrifyingly powerful with his maxed-out armor and weapons. And, fucking hell, he couldn't exactly act like Ranboo didn't think the world of Tubbo, no matter how much he tried to convince the brunet otherwise. Ranboo was so damn considerate when it came to Tubbo, if a bit weak to his puppy dog eyes, giving him whatever he asked for near instantly. Tubbo wants a Soul Speed book? Here you go, I have extra. Tubbo wants to remake the Bane O' Bees? Here, I'll help you out, I'll even fucking _enchant it_ for you. Tubbo wants a nice big mansion with enough room for the entire god damn server? Alright, I'll pay for it.

And Ranboo was a fucking fantastic father too, apparently, because he could apparently get even closer to perfect. He always talked about Michael with pride, keeping a little locket with his son's picture in his waistcoat's pocket. And not to mention all the fucking family portraits hung on the kid's walls, with the little nuclear family dressed up in matching yellow suits, a picture of them going over plans for their little inn, and one with Tubbo sitting on a stool with Michael in his arms, Ranboo standing behind them with his hand on Tubbo's shoulder. Picture fucking perfect.

He hated Ranboo. He hated the fact that he was able to give Tubbo _everything_ he had ever fucking wanted on a silver platter. Something Tommy had never been able to give him. Hell, the one-time Tubbo ever really asked something of him, for him to just behave and stay safe for his own good, he hadn't even been able to do that for him.

It made him feel sick like his stomach was flipped upside down and his lungs had big rubber bands over them. The fact that Tubbo finally got everything he wanted as soon as he was taken out of the equation. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, hissing when his sleeve caught on his eyelid. It was stupid. Of course, Tubbo replaced him, it was only logical, and that's what Tubbo was. He thought with his head to find easy solutions to problems because he was so fucking smart and level-headed and Tommy was loud and thought with his heart first. That's what was supposed to make them a duo, but apparently, it was what was keeping Tubbo from his happily ever after.

He heard snow crunching behind him and he jolted to turn to face whoever was approaching him, hand stumbling to find his ax. He was breathing heavily, sharp inhales and exhales through his nose, but relaxed when he realized it was Tubbo. Just Tubbo, nothing to worry about. He sighed and put his ax down, turning to face the ocean once again. He didn't even have to say anything for the brunet boy to approach and sit next to him, brushing off his pants of non-existent dirt. Tommy couldn't help but stare at him from the side of his eye, studying him as he brought his hands to rest elegantly on his lap, silver ring glinting in the sunlight. It looked expensive, a deep green emerald embedded into the material, little diamond details surrounding the gem. Ranboo must've gotten it for him because Tubbo never would've gotten something so nice for himself. His attire was proof of that, his classic green button-up hanging loosely on his frame, buttoned in a rush. It didn't take long for Tommy to recognize the suit jacket draped over his shoulders, either, far too big for the smaller boy. Must've been Ranboo's, he thought bitterly.

"So... You're alive." Tubbo said, not looking back at him.

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked back out at the water, nodding stiffly, "Yup. And you're married."

"Yup."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, Tommy fidgeting with the velcro of one of his short's pockets, picking at the soft bit. He felt his nerves get pricked with every second of silence that ticked past. Not loud enough, too much like the cold unloving quiet of Limbo.

"Why didn't you ever ask to get married to me, Tubbo?" Tommy asked, voice biting.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , he felt Tubbo's eyes land on him.

"Well, there wasn't really a need for it, was there, big man? There weren't any taxes before well... Everything happened."

Of course. It made sense, it was perfectly logical. It was a fucking good answer but Tommy, all heart and no head, still felt angry and hurt and jealous and forgotten.

"Do you like him more?"

"What? Oh, Tommy-"

"Don't fucking patronize me!" He shouted, even though he was fairly certain he was using the word wrong, "Don't lie to me! I know you like him more, Tubbo! He's nice and quiet and he's stupidly fucking tall and he's rich and he gives you fucking _everything_ that I-" He cut himself off, biting his lip.

He heard Tubbo shift in the snow next to him, gently grabbing his bicep, not squeezing for fear of hurting him. He didn't deserve Tubbo. He never fucking had.

"Tommy, would you stop spouting out of your ass?"

The suddenness of the statement made the blond pause, blinking in surprise down at Tubbo. He took in his face, finally. Big, round blue eyes, his face set with a special kind of determination only Tubbo could carry with any sense of humility. He looked half desperate, his eyes pleading with Tommy to listen to him, and he couldn't find it in himself to continue on his rant. His silence was enough to cause Tubbo's shoulders to sag, Ranboo's suit jacket starting to slip off his shoulders. Without thinking Tommy readjusted it back onto the brunet, not wanting him to get cold.

"Tommy," He began, and Tommy suddenly felt his heart squeeze, just from the way Tubbo said his name, "I didn't replace you. Ranboo and I just- we got married for fucking tax benefits, big man. It was a joke for the most part, but-"

"But then you fell in love." The younger boy muttered.

"Yeah, yeah we did. But I love you too, Tommy. Ranboo's nice, and he's rich and he loves me and Michael, but Tommy. _You_ are my best friend in this whole world," Tommy exhaled one of those shaky breaths of his, "Ranboo is one of my best friends, of course, he is, we're fucking married. But it's always been you and I, hasn't it? Against whatever stupid villain or bad guy decides they want us dead next. I'm not replacing you just because I've got Ranboo now as well."

Tommy swallowed, eyes hot with tears and his bottom lip shaking. Tubbo gave him one of those sweet, understanding looks and wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders. The hug made the taller boy let out a sob, tugging his best friend close to his chest, Ranboo's blazer falling off Tubbo's shoulders. They stayed like that for a long while, Tommy sobbing with his whole body and Tubbo just holding all his broken pieces together.

After a while, Tommy's sobs subsided into quiet hiccups, then into those horrible shaky breaths that still shook him to his core. And Tommy was almost certain he could've stayed like that forever, just him and Tubbo, hugging with the gentle sounds of the ocean surrounding them, but he felt Tubbo shiver and the blond jumped back, brows furrowing.

"Are you cold?" He asked, voice stern.

Tubbo blinked once, twice, before erupting into that loud, wonderful laughter of his, "Just a little bit, I'm okay though-"

Tommy huffed and stood up picking up Ranboo's blazer and pulling Tubbo to his feet in one smooth motion. His eyes were set as he tugged the oversized jacket over Tubbo's shoulders once again, brushing the snow off of its shoulders. He elected to ignore the wide, goofy grin on his friend's face as he made sure he was just as he was when he had first stepped out into the snow, not a hair out of place.

"Now c'mon, Tubster, it's getting dark and I'm fuckin' hungry," Tommy muttered, grabbing Tubbo's hand and yanking him into walking. The words seemed harsh, but Tubbo seemed to understand well enough, squeezing the blond's hand.

"I love you too, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about the smp on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunny_impalas) and [Tumblr](https://sunny-wings.tumblr.com/)!! i also post like, drawings and shit, so doubly check those out if u wanna see that!


End file.
